Bittersweet
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: 'Il prit alors son courage à deux main et osa baisser son regard, découvrant ainsi une pulpeuse poitrine et une taille de guêpe, suivit de deux longues et fines jambes. "-…Trafalgar !" demanda Kidd, estomaqué' Kidd/Law! *ç* Fic mieux que le résumé...
1. Crime and Punishment

MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^

_Se passe après Shabondy (ou Sabaody, comme vous préférez). _

_Ah, truc que j'oublie tout le temps, donc je le mets une fois pour toute : One Piece ne m'appartient pas! Sinon, ce serait un manga yaoi! ^^ xD_

_Voilà voilà, ça, c'est fait._

_Enjoy!_

**Bittersweet**

_By Anja-chann_

_Chapitre 01: __Crime and Punishment_

Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe bien verte, et la température estivale. Un véritable petit havre de paix, surélevé de quelques mètres, où venaient d'accoster les Heart pirates. Trafalgar Law et son équipage profitaient de cette île dénuée de marines pour se détendre et se reposer un peu.

Durant toute une semaine, ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à faire la fête, surtout le 25 décembre. Tout était bien.

Arriva finalement le jour où ils devaient partir, le Log Pose rechargé. Aucun retard admis. Ils avaient rendez-vous devant le sous-marin à 14 heure pile.

Et devinez qui arriva à 14h20 ? Le capitaine.

Et devinez ce qu'il y trouva ? Rien.

Cette bande de crétins étaient partis sans lui. Ils avaient osé ! Etaient-ils stupides ou bien tout simplement obéissants ? Le résultat était le même : il se retrouvait là, seul, comme un idiot, à fixer l'horizon, en apparence calme mais bouillonnant de colère. Lorsqu'il les verrait, ils allaient voir… Et en plus, il avait eu la superbe idée de laisser son arme dans sa chambre !

« _Alors là, bravo Law ! T'as tout gagné ! »_ se dit-il en entamant sa marche, ne sachant trop où se rendre.

Il déambula ainsi le long de la côte durant des heures.

« -Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Trafalgar Law que voilà ! Mais que fais-tu seul ? Ton équipage est parti sans toi ?

-Ivankov… »

Le brun regarda le travesti d'un air noir.

« -Non, attends, ils sont VRAIMENT partis sans toi ? Demanda—il/elle en pouffant de rire.

-…Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, mon chou ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Oh, moi, je disais juste ça comme ça, tu sais. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider !

-Non merci, je me débrouillerais tout seul. » répondit-il énervé. « Pas besoin de l'aide d'un détraqué…

-… « Détraqué » ? » répéta la reine des travestis d'un air menaçant.

On ne traite pas sa majesté de détraqué. Justement, depuis un certain temps, Ivankov se demandait ce que _ça_ donnerait sur le brun. Après tout, il était plutôt mignon, alors _ça _ne pourrait que l'améliorer ! Et il/elle pourrait le punir de l'avoir appelé « détraqué ».

Le/La révolutionnaire se jeta sur le capitaine et lui enfonça ses doigts dans son ventre, sans que l'autre n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

« -Hormones féminines !

-Comment ? »

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit quelque chose changer. Sa poitrine se gonfla tandis que lui-même rapetissait, ses bras, ses jambes, sa taille, ses hanches et ses traits s'amincissaient. Ses cheveux poussèrent légèrement, et il flottait maintenant dans ses vêtements alors que son chapeau lui tombait sur les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, ne reconnaissant pas sa voix.

Elle était devenue bien plus aigu et… féminine ?

« -Pas mal, pas mal du tout ! Enfin, je m'en doutais ! » dit Ivankov en l'examinant d'un œil critique.

Il prit alors son courage à deux main et osa baisser son regard, découvrant ainsi une pulpeuse poitrine et une taille de guêpe, suivit de deux longues et fines jambes. Il sentait d'ailleurs ses vêtements commencer à tomber et dut les retenir.

Il releva alors les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de colère vers le/la responsable, avant de s'élancer tant bien que mal vers lui/elle.

« -Annule ça tout de suite !

-Hop là, Death Wink ! »

Law se retrouva projeté dans les airs, loin, très loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il voyait la côte s'éloigner. Oh misère. Il allait en plus tomber dans la mer et finir noyé.

« -Oups, je l'ai peut-être envoyé un peu trop loin. Il va mourir là… »

BAM !

« -Ah, il n'est pas tombé dans l'eau apparemment… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir ! »

Un peu plus bas, le pirate, qui avait cru sa dernière heure arrivé, venait de tomber sur… du bois, vraisemblablement. Peut-être un bateau ? En tout cas, il avait fait une sacrée chute, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal en atterrissant.

Il émit un léger gémissement et ouvrit péniblement un œil… pour se retrouver face à Eustass Kidd, qui le regardait d'un air surpris. Il était de toute évidence tombé juste devant lui.

Voyant à qui il avait à faire, Law ouvrit grand les yeux puis, remarquant que le regard du roux était descendu sur le reste de son anatomie, il risqua un coup d'œil et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant comment il avait atterrit : son T-shirt était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine et son pantalon était descendu légèrement, rendant sa position plus qu'indécente.

Il s'assit précipitamment en ajustant ses habits, rouge de honte, tandis que son vis-à-vis semblait enfin réaliser que quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur son navire.

« -T'es qui ? »

…Miracle ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il allait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir finalement !

« -Hé, je t'ai posé une question, alors tu réponds, poulette. »

… « Poulette » ? Non mais « poulette » ? Pour qui il se prenait, lui, avec ses cheveux rouges ?

Law ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui choqua tout l'équipage. Mais le roux parut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit une lettre tatoué sur chaque doigt de la main gauche de cette pulpeuse jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

A bien y regarder, il connaissait ces habits. Et cette manière pour le moins vulgaire de répondre. Mais… Mais… c'était juste impossible !

« -…Trafalgar ? » demanda Kidd, estomaqué.

…Et merde… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à se maitriser ? Maintenant, il était fini. Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, le capitaine du navire répéta, n'y croyant toujours pas.

« -Tu es bien… Trafalgar Law?

-… Faut croire…"

Après quelques secondes afin d'assimiler l'information, le roux éclata de rire, se fichant ouvertement de son vis-à-vis.

« -…C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda Law, légèrement énervé par cette réaction, mais surtout le visage écarlate, heureusement caché par son chapeau, qui lui tombait toujours devant les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-… Ivankov et son fruit des hormones.

-Et c'est définitif ? »

A cette question, le brun pâlit à vu d'œil. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais… ça ne pouvait pas être définitif, si ? Ivankov avait surement un moyen pour le rendre comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Ca veut dire que t'en sais rien, pas vrai ?

-…

-Je peux pas me battre contre toi dans ces conditions. Retourne dans ton équipage.

-…

-Me dis pas… Ils sont partis sans toi ?

-Ils vont le regretter…

-C'est pas ta journée ! dit-il en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas de m'emmener sur la prochaine île…

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-… Tu acceptes ?

-Et me foutre de toi pendant tout le trajet ? Y a même pas à hésiter ! »

Law le fusilla du regard, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et demanda :

« -Tu n'aurais pas des habits un peu moins… enfin, un peu plus adaptés ? demanda-t-il, de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

-Eh, tu m'as bien regardé ? Déjà avant, lorsque t'était un homme, t'avais pas du tout la même carrure que moi, alors maintenant… »

…Merci de lui rappeler qu'il était bien mieux foutu que lui… Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi durant tout le voyage ! C'était… affreusement gênant…

Devant l'air presque désespéré du brun, ou plutôt de la brune, le capitaine eut presque pitié de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi démuni. Son cœur avait d'ailleurs manqué un battement. Pourquoi donc avait-il eu cette réaction ?

Il soupira et céda.

« -Amène-toi, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Vous autre, cape sur la prochaine île. »

Law le regarda, les yeux ronds. Le cruel capitaine Kidd… l'aidait ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. A moins qu'il ne soit plus faible face aux femmes…

Le roux se dirigea vers sa chambre, immédiatement suivi de son invité, qui marchait tant bien que mal, sous l'air amusé de son vis-à-vis, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Après ce périple pour le moins difficile du point de vue du brun, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce et Kidd ouvrit son armoire, dévoilant tous ses vêtements.

« -Tu en as autant ?

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

-Comme tu es toujours habillé de la même manière, je me disais que tu n'avais que ça. » répondit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Le capitaine grommela quelque chose mais ne put empêcher son cœur de se réchauffer en voyant ce fameux sourire qui caractérisait tant le fameux capitaine originaire de South Blue. Et il se baffa mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille.

N'empêche, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ? En dehors de ses tatouages et de ses habits, il y avait aussi et surtout son regard. Deux grands yeux gris qui vous regardaient de manière si intense, comme s'il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de plus secret en vous et s'en amusait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fixer le brun.

« -Un problème ? » demanda ce dernier, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de toute cette attention.

Aussitôt, le roux tourna la tête.

« -Rien. Grouille-toi de trouver ce qu'il te faut. » répondit-il sur un ton bien plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de son invité de le fixer, se demandant ce qu'il lui valait ce brusque changement de comportement. Il finit par abandonner et se reconcentrer sur son problème actuel.

Alors qu'il examinait rapidement les habits du capitaine, il se figea et demanda, sans le regarder :

« -Tu peux sortir ? »

Kidd le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceint. Ce qui finalement ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que ça… Enfin bref !

C'est vrai qu'après mûre réflexion, il se dit que sa demande n'était pas si aberrante que ça, maintenant qu'il était une femme. Mais ça lui faisait bizarre de voir le fière capitaine Trafalgar Law gêné.

Il accepta donc et attendit dehors, le dos appuyé contre le mur extérieur de la chambre.

Le brun mit une bonne dizaine de minute avant de ressortir, et Kidd resta sans voix devant la tenue de son invité. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse arranger ses vêtements aussi bien ! En effet, il portait désormais un jean simple dont il avait retroussé le bas afin de ne pas marcher dessus, retenu par une ceinture caché par une chemise blanche toute simple. Afin de ne pas flotter totalement dans sa chemise, il avait mis une deuxième ceinture autour de la taille.

« -Tu n'aurais pas des chaussures un peu plus petite, comme du 38 ? »

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans sa contemplation. Cette femme devant lui était tout simplement magnifique. Ca ne pouvait décidément pas être ce stupide chirurgien de la mort ! Devant l'absence de réponse, Law l'interpela.

« -Eustass.

-…

-Hé, Eustass !

-Hein ? Des chaussures… euh, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Bouge pas, je vais voir si j'en trouve. »

Alors que le roux s'en allait, Law le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce crétin. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en être sûr, mais… son comportement lui paraissait étrange. Et ça commençait à l'énerver quelque peu.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le capitaine revint, des chaussures à la main.

« -Tiens. Du 38.

-Merci, j'ai faillis attendre… » répondit-il, sarcastique.

Eustass grommela une nouvelle fois. De quoi il se plaignait, cet imbécile ? Et puis, il avait réussit à en trouver rapidement, mais il avait pensé qu'il devait en prendre de plus belles, pour ne pas gâcher la tenue de son compagnon. Pourquoi pensait-il comme ça ? Ca lui échappait totalement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant que dire, installant un silence pesant. Puis une question vint se poser dans la tête du plus vieux.

« -T'as pas ton arme ? »

A cette question, l'invité rougit légèrement, honteux de la réponse.

« -Je l'ai laissé… dans ma chambre.

-Et sans lui, tes pouvoirs du fruit du démon ne sont plus très utiles.

-…

-Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais te tuer et me débarrasser d'un de mes adversaires… »

A cette phrase, le brun recula d'un pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ! Quoique, connaissant le caractère changeant de son adversaire, il en était bien capable… C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine.

« -Relax, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis le début. Et je n'aime pas me battre contre une femme.

-Et Bonney alors ?

-Elle, ça compte pas. Tu l'as vu ? C'est pas une vraie femme ! »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre Trafalgar en colère.

« -Parce que moi si, peut-être ?

-Bah, là, on ne peut pas vraiment dire le contraire… Surtout que… » il s'interrompit avant de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait.

C'était Trafalgar Law, Après tout ! Même en femme, il ne pouvait pas lui dire un truc pareil !

« -Surtout que quoi ?

-Rien, pas grave. »

_« Surtout que t'es bien roulé. »._ Ce qui était vrai, mais bon… Détourner le sujet de la conversation, et vite. Parce que la petite brune ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner de si tôt.

« -T'as faim ? »

Et il était pile l'heure ! Vraiment bien trouvé.

« -Non. »

Soudain, un gargouillement sonore fut émis par son estomac, démentissent ce qu'il venait de répondre. Le roux soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril, des fois ! S'en était presque amusant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger déjà bondé de monde qui discutaient bruyamment et riaient. Bref, la bonne humeur régnait.

Kidd s'assit en bout de table, à la place du chef, et comme Law était son invité, il dut s'assoir à côté de lui, légèrement mal à l'aise. Même si le capitaine avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il était nerveux d'être entouré d'autant d'ennemis. Quoique, il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, simplement qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer ! … Rassurant…

Aux vues de son comportement à son égard, il doutait que l'envie lui prenne soudainement de le torturer, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais bon, avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Il se fit donc tout petit dans son coin, silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Finalement, il était bien content d'être à côté de l'autre supernova, parce que même s'il semblait détendu, il n'en menait pas large, en réalité, entouré de toutes ces personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas que du bien, à en juger par les regards qu'ils lui lançaient…

Alors que le capitaine, au moins, il le connaissait un peu, et il l'avait aidé, après tout. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kidd se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, le brun se leva précipitamment. Un peu trop. Le capitaine s'était arrêté et tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur lui, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et avança lui-même vers la porte avant de sortir, bientôt suivit du roux.

Une fois dehors, il souffla un grand coup et alla s'accouder à la rambarde. Il plongea ses yeux dans l'océan, désormais totalement noir, où se reflétaient tout de même les rayons argentés de la lune. C'était magnifique. Il fut pourtant arraché à sa contemplation par une voix.

« -T'a pas besoin d'être autant sur tes gardes, tu sais. Je leur ai dit de ne pas te faire de mal, ils ne feront rien. » annonça le roux en s'adossant à côté de lui, dos à la mer.

Law ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ? Il en était presque… gentil.

« -… Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

-Pourquoi ?... J'en sais rien. »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il l'aidait ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il l'avait fait, c'est tout. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les gens, surtout s'il n'y gagnait rien ! C'était juste que… quand il l'avait vu comme ça, l'air aussi désespéré, il avait voulu l'aider et enlever cette expression de son visage…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un éternuement et Trafalgar qui pestait contre la fraicheur de la nuit dans cette région.

« -C'est sûr qu'à rester si peu couvert dans le froid…

-Tu peux parler, tu es torse nu. Et je suis médecin, ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va me tuer.

-T'es vraiment médecin ?

-Evidemment !

-Ah. Je l'aurais pas cru.

-Je sais, tout le monde me dit ça, dit-il en baillant.

-… Faut te trouver un endroit où dormir, maintenant. Y a plus de chambre de libre, et apparemment, il est exclu de te mettre avec le reste de mon équipage. Tu fous vraiment la merde, toi !

-Je t'en pris, ça me fait plaisir. » répondit le brun avec un sourire insolent.

Ah, bah voilà ! Ca, c'était le Trafalgar Law qu'il connaissait ! Il lui offrit un léger sourire amusé avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement.

« -Pas le choix, tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre. Je vais aller demander à ce qu'on installe un autre lit.

-Attends, dans ta chambre ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

-N… Non, c'est bon. » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Stupides hormones féminines ! C'était quoi cette habitude, de rougir tout le temps ? Encore un truc de gonzesse. Il n'empêche que, même s'il n'était pas dans cette situation, disons… délicate, il n'aurait pas été à l'aise à dormir dans la même chambre que le capitaine.

Dans la même chambre… Rien qu'à cette pensée, il piqua un fard monumental. Foutus hormones ! Et foutu travelo !

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la chambre avait été aménagée, un lit à côté de deux murs opposés, et donc bien éloignés.

Allongé dans son lit, le brun était tellement nerveux qu'il osait à peine respirer, alors que le roux était tellement préoccupé et se posait un si grand nombre de questions qui restaient sans réponses qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans tous les sens.

« -Ce serait gentil d'arrêter de bouger. Tu fais du bruit.

-Oui, bah désolé si j'arrive pas à dormir.

-Gamin.

-Répète un peu ?

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île ? demanda-t-il en ignorant la provocation de l'autre supernova.

-Un peu plus de deux semaines. »

Le brun faillit s'étrangler. Deux semaines ? Encore deux longues semaines ? Mais qu'avait-il fait à part insulter la reine des travestis pour mériter ça ? Et aller, c'est partit pour deux semaines d'enfer…

_To be continued…_

_A part le fait que j'étais pas très inspiré pour les titres, vous en pensez quoi? ... En fait, quand j'y pense, c'est plus du yaoi, là... =_=" Mais ça va le devenir, vous verrez! Huhuhu... BWAHAHAHAHA! Bref, review ou pas review, telle est la question... (je dis ça, mais c'est pas une question, c'est review! Alors s'il vous plait, ça fait super plaisir =') ) Bon bah... A mercredi prochain! ^^ Et écrivez du Kidd/Law /_


	2. Call me when you're Sober

_Yo! J'ai eu plein de reviews! 11 en un seul chapitre! =o Trop bien! ^^ xD Merci beaucoup tout le monde!_

_Désolé pour l'heure tardive, mais j'ai du faire une diapo pour mon TPE... Je pourrais poster plus tôt si vous m'aidiez! ^^ ... C'est non? Oh, dommage... Bon, bah j'aurais essayé... Donc, c'est pas qu'on s'en fou de ma vie mais... si. Donc réponse aux reviews! ^^_

_liim__ : Merci, c'est gentil ^^ J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire, voir plus =) Merci pour la review!_

_Michiko__: Huhuhu, évidemment! Pour qui me prends-tu? BWAHAHAHAHA! Je suis la grande Anja-chan / Anja-chwan / Anja-swan / Anja-sama / Papa-Anja-chan-Noël / Jaja-chan / la fille aux yeux bleus qui ne cesse de faire une blague d'un goût douteux à propos d'un fouet! ... ouais, ce dernier, il est pas super en fait =_=" Et pourquoi vous m'appelez de façon aussi variés, tous, là? =_=" Bref... En fait, je me suis lancée parce que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Kidd/Law, c'est tout... xD Mais je compte bien en écrire d'autres! ^^ J'ai pleinnnn d'idées! Huhuhu... Et voilà la suite! ^^ Merci pour la review!_

_Shakespeare__ : Oui, c'est vrai que "médecin de la mort", ça le fait beaucoup moins... xD Je sais, j'ai souvent des idées originales. Pour le meilleurs ou pour le pire... =_=" xD Merci pour les encouragements! ^^ Et merci pour la review =)_

_Voilà voilà, donc voilà la suite!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 02: __Call me when you're Sober_

Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine que Law avait été recueilli à bord du navire du capitaine Kidd… en tant que femme. A cause des *bip* d'hormones féminines à la *bip* de l'autre *bip*.

Et bien qu'encore légèrement sur ses gardes, il était déjà bien plus détendu qu'à son arrivé et de meilleures humeurs. Ce qui n'était pas dur, vu l'humeur exécrable dont il avait fait preuve. Mais ça allait mieux maintenant. Il avait même fini par sympathiser avec plusieurs pirates, discutant parfois avec eux.

Et il commençait même à apprécier la compagnie du capitaine. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Lorsqu'il le voyait, il se sentait le cœur léger, et une immense bouffée de chaleur s'emparait de lui, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien transparaitre, si bien que le principal concerné n'en vit rien.

Mais lui aussi avait quelque peu changé. Il sentait son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, d'ailleurs. Lui aussi commençait à vraiment apprécier la compagnie du brun, bien qu'en ce moment, ce soit plutôt « la brune ».

De temps à autre, son regard se posait sur cette silhouette magnifiquement sculptée, et il en examinait discrètement les moindres détails avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Trafalgar Law. Dans ces moments là, il se giflait mentalement pour avoir eu des pensées aussi impures à propos de lui. D'elle. Il ne savait plus. Enfin bref.

Le fait était que, physiquement, ça lui réussissait plutôt bien ces hormones féminines… Là encore, nouvelle baffe mentale. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de choses.

Aujourd'hui était le trente-et-un décembre, parfaite excuse pour faire la fête et boire un coup. C'est donc dans cette ambiance festive que se déroula la journée. Le soir venu, la nourriture et l'alcool coulèrent à flot.

Accoudé à la rambarde, le capitaine regardait ses hommes rire et s'amuser avec un sourire en coin. C'était une bande de crétins, mais il les aimait bien.

« -Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? » demanda une voix sortit de nulle part.

Le roux chercha du regard où se trouvait la personne qui avait parlé et aperçu son invité, assit dans un coin sombre, caché par la noirceur de la nuit.

« -Pas tout de suite. Toi tu devrais y aller. T'as plutôt bien été accepté par l'équipage, non ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le silence s'installa. Mais pas un de ces silences pesants, plutôt un silence reposant, où aucune paroles n'avait besoin d'être prononcée. Un agréable silence. Qui fut brisé par l'arrivé de quelques membres d'équipage, déjà bien imbibés.

« -Hé, cap'tain, vous v'nez pas boire un p'tit coup avec nous ?

-Plus tard.

-Hoooo… Et toi, Trafalgar ? Allez, viens ! On va s'marrer !

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Allez, viens ! »

Le brun ne put riposter qu'il se faisait déjà entrainé par tous les hommes qui lui donnèrent une pinte de bière. Engloutit dans cette marée humaine, Law risqua un léger coup d'œil à l'autre supernova, qui souriait franchement et vint finalement accompagner ses hommes dans leur beuverie.

Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme (ou jeune femme ?) n'avait pas été dans une telle ambiance, et quoi qu'il en dise, il aimait beaucoup. Pour une fois, il s'amusa sincèrement. Peut-être parce que le roux était à ses côtés et commençait à lui parler de tout et de rien…

Il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec l'alcool ! Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ses sens étaient maintenant désinhibés, ce qui le rendait bien plus sympathique que d'habitude. Lui-même n'avait pas bu énormément, mais commençait à étouffer dans cette atmosphère festive.

Il entreprit donc de sortir prendre l'air quelques minutes. Comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis son arrivée, il s'accouda à la rambarde en prenant une profonde inspiration. Le vent froid venait caresser sa peau, le faisant frémir. C'était agréable…

Ce moment de tranquillité fut brisé par une main qui vint se poser sur sa bouche et deux bras musclés attraper les siens, l'entraînant de force dans une des nombreuses chambre du navire. Il se débattit, mais ayant beaucoup moins de force en femme, fut finalement emmené sans difficulté dans la pièce.

Un homme ferma la porte à double tour et alluma une bougie, éclairant faiblement la chambre. Law put néanmoins apercevoir qu'ils étaient trois : celui qui venait de fermer la porte, et deux autres, grands et forts, chacun lui tenant un bras et l'un d'eux mettant une main sur sa bouche. Bien qu'il tentait de paraître confiant, le brun commençait en réalité à avoir légèrement peur.

L'homme enleva sa main de sa bouche, mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Trafalgar Law. Le capitaine nous a interdit de te faire du mal. Mais nous, on t'aime pas… » dit l'homme en titubant quelque peu.

Il était saoul, c'était évident. Après une légère pose, l'homme reprit.

« -Ouais, on t'aime pas. On aurait même bien aimé te tuer. Mais l'truc, c'est qu'en gonzesse, t'es vachement bien roulé. Ca serait dommage de pas en profiter un peu avant. » déclara-t-il en attrapant violemment le menton de l'autre.

Ce dernier, comprenant les intentions de l'homme, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et tenta de se libérer, en vain. Les deux autres lui retenaient tellement bien les poignets, à présent, qu'ils commençaient à être douloureux. Il avait vraiment peur, là.

« -Ne t'approche pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui adressa un regard noir et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Malheureusement pour sa victime, il ne s'arrêta pas là et sembla décharger toute sa colère sur lui, le frappant encore et encore, dans la tête, dans les côtés, partout, jusqu'à ce que le brun, à bout de force, ne s'effondre à terre, les deux autres l'ayant lâché à partir du moment où il avait commencé à ne plus opposer de réelle résistance.

Même à terre, l'homme n'arrêtait pas, le criblant de coup de pied. Le supernova sentait tout son corps le bruler, il saignait en de nombreux endroits, et c'était un miracle si aucun os n'était brisé. Sa vue se troublait lentement, tandis que son corps s'engourdissait.

Soudain, l'autre s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant lui avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et lui soulever la tête, jusqu'à hauteur de la sienne.

« -Faut pas que j't'abime trop quand-même, pas vrai les gars ? »

Les interpelés répondirent par un rire gras. Le capitaine mit toutes ses forces dans son bras droit et essaya de le frapper, mais son bras fut stoppé dans sa course par un des subordonnés. Celui qui semblait être le chef le relâcha et les deux autres le plaquèrent à terre, dos au sol. Le premier homme se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« -T'es qu'un moins que rien, un minable. Et j'trouve que tu t'la ramène un peu trop. Je vais t'apprendre à la fermer, moi. Je vais te dresser. »

A la fin de sa phrase, il passa avidement sa langue sur la joue de sa proie qui grimaça de dégout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement terrifié. Les combats à mort, ça, il connaissait, et il n'avait pas peur, mais là, le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire le terrifiait.

Toute cette histoire parce qu'il était en ce moment une femme. Juste à cause de ça, il allait… il allait… !

Avant même de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses pensées, le chef défit la ceinture qui retenait sa chemise et déboutonna cette dernière sans ménagement, tout en embrassant pleinement sa victime. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il caressa le ventre du brun, tout en défaisant lui-même sa propre ceinture, près à passer à la prochaine étape.

Le supernova, habituellement si fort et maître de ses émotions, sentit tout de même les larmes monter à ses yeux, alors qu'il suppliait mentalement quelqu'un de le sauver. N'importe qui ! Kidd !

C'est alors que la porte vola en éclat, le capitaine se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, tête baissée. Aussitôt, le chef des trois hommes s'était arrêté et regardait son capitaine avec surprise. Puis, il fit un signe de la main faisant comprendre à ses acolytes de lâcher sa victime, l'attrapa par le col et le redressa, le serrant contre lui.

« -Capitaine ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain en approchant sa bouche de celle de Law, qui n'avait pas assez de force pour résister, et regardait le roux avec un mélange de soulagement et de doute.

Etait-il là pour l'aider, ou pour se joindre aux autres ?

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, Kidd s'élança vers eux et frappa son subordonné, le faisant voler à travers la pièce.

N'ayant plus personne pour le soutenir, le brun sentit ses jambes flancher, mais le roux le rattrapa par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe. Law releva légèrement la tête, croisant ainsi le regard de son sauveur. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua, à la pâle lumière de la bougie, l'air furieux du capitaine, son regard assassin.

« -Il est MA propriété. Ne vous en approchez pas. »

Sur ces mots, le plus vieux le renversa sur son épaule et le transporta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre commune. De toute façon, le brun n'était pas vraiment en état de se plaindre. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à garder les yeux ouverts…

Il fut soudain jeté sans ménagement dans son lit, où il réussit tant bien que mal à retomber assis, tandis que le capitaine s'agenouillait devant lui, un genou entre ses jambes, et posa une main sur le mur de derrière. Sa tête baissée ne permettait pas à l'invité de voir son visage, et il ne sut donc pas s'il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui annonça :

« -Tu es à moi.

-…Pardon ?

-Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens ! » dit –il en relevant la tête, arborant une mine tout à fait sérieuse, et en l'approchant de celle de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier recula mais se cogna rapidement au mur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Eustass? Tu es bourré, laisse-moi passer. »

En effet, il empestait l'alcool et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Malgré tout, son regard était emplit de détermination et d'une certaine autre chose qu'il ne savait interpréter. Un peu comme… de l'envie.

« - Dis-le-moi… » murmura-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur la joue du brun et en la faisant glisser délicatement.

C'était un geste très tendre, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au capitaine, mais Law ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, alors dis-le moi.

-Tu as trop bu. Je te rappelle que je suis Trafalgar Law !

-Justement. »

A peine eut-il répondu qu'il passa sa langue à la commissure des lèvres de son invité , léchant le sang qui y avait coulé.

« -Arrête, Eustass … »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement. A bout, le plus jeune le gifla.

« -Ca suffit ! »

Kidd le regarda les yeux ronds et sembla reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

« -… Désolé. »déclara le roux.

Puis, sans autre cérémonie, il s'affala sur le brun, les faisant chuter tous les deux et lui coupant le souffle.

« -Hé, Eustass… »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Et pour cause, d'après sa respiration lente et régulière, il venait de s'endormir. Law soupira et essaya de partir, mais deux bras puissants l'entourèrent, l'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

C'est donc dans cette position, pour le moins inconfortable pour lui mais pas pour son vis-à-vis apparemment, qu'il passa le reste de la nuit, dans les bras de l'autre supernova.

Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et, au petit matin, commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Mais le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les trois hommes de la veille. Ca et le fait que ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

Sans compter qu'il avait aussi beaucoup de choses à penser. A propos de celui qui se servait actuellement de lui comme oreiller. Il lui avait dit des choses pour le moins… étranges.

Et puis il l'avait embrassé.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours utiliser l'alcool comme excuse, mais lui qui était médecin savait pertinemment que l'alcool, au contraire, désinhibe. Il avait fait ce qu'il refoulait en temps normal. Et ça, ça le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le corps au dessus de lui qui bougea et poussa un léger gémissement, avant d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, de le fixer, de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux sans réagir.

« -… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-C'est toi qui es dans le mien ! s'indigna Law.

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

-… Attends, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-… Non, je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? » demanda le brun en ignorant la question de son vis-à-vis.

Le roux s'exécuta et resta assis à côté du brun qui se redressait difficilement à cause de ses blessures. C'est en les voyants qu'il se souvint soudain de la veille. Ses hommes, en qui il avait confiance, avaient désobéit à ses ordres et avaient blessés Law. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son invité.

En effet, ses habits étaient désormais couverts de sang, désormais séché, ses yeux entourés de cernes, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, surement à cause de ces évènements, et son corps criblé de bleus et de plaies, surtout au niveau du ventre.

Et il pouvait nettement le remarquer parce que sa chemise était grand ouverte… Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, comme hypnotisé par cette silhouette fine et élancé. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard du roux que l'invité remarqua dans quelle tenue il était. Il poussa une sorte de petit cri aigu très féminin tout en se retournant afin de se couvrir un peu mieux.

« -Aïe, ma tête… Cri pas comme ça… Attend. C'est toi qui viens de faire ce bruit ?

-… »

Oh mon dieu. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui venait de faire un cri typiquement féminin ! Tandis qu'il essayait de se remettre de cette effrayante constatation, l'autre se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il reprit néanmoins bien vite son sérieux, se souvenant de l'état du brun, et poussa un long soupire, résigné.

« -Va falloir soigner tout ça…

-Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je suis médecin.

-Peut-être, mais il y a des endroits que tu peux pas atteindre. Je vais devoir m'y coller.

-Tu peux toujours demander à ton médecin de bord.

-Pas vraiment. C'était lui, hier soir…

-Ah.

-Ouais. Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire médical ainsi que deux petits déjeuners et un cachet d'aspirine. Il retrouva l'autre dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Bon : aspirine, soins, et petit déjeuner.

_« Foutu gueule de bois »_ se dit-il en avalant le médicament.

Mais ce n'était que secondaire. La priorité était de soigner le brun. C'est ainsi qu'il s'agenouilla par terre en face de son patient et lui demanda de relever sa chemise, afin de commencer à le soigner. Le blessé obéit en rougissant légèrement et Kidd entreprit de désinfecter les plaies, lui aussi quelque peu rouge. Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder. Et un silence pesant s'installa.

« -… T'étais rond comme une queue de pelle, hier, déclara le brun.

-Je ne me souviens plus de tout…

-Vraiment ? Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-J'ai plus aucun souvenir après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces trois crétins.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ton délire mégalo ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Délire mégalo ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait, là ? Il fit un effort extrême pour retrouver ses souvenirs dans cette mémoire plus que floue.

_« Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens ! »_

… Oh non… Il n'avait tout de même pas dit ça, si ? Eh bien si. Oh misère… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?

En face, le brun observait le capitaine. D'un air extrêmement concentré, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire, il le vit prendre un air choqué et pâlir à vue d'œil avant de rougir.

« -J'ai…J'ai vraiment dis ça ?

-J'en ai peur.

-Ok, là, c'était grave, dit-il en attrapant un bandage et en commençant à le mettre.

-Et tu te souviens d'après ? »

…Il avait pas fait pire, quand-même ! Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire et il tira brutalement sans s'en rendre compte sur le bandage, étouffant à moitié le pauvre Law.

« -Aïe… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Non… Il ne l'avait tout de même pas réellement… embrassé ? ... Il faut croire que si… Mais pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

« -R…Rien… Désolé. Et, euh… pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… on oublie. J'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-… Tu te souviens de ça aussi… Ca me va. N'en parlons plus. »

Sur ces mots, le roux finit de soigner son patient, tous deux extrêmement gênés d'une telle proximité.

« -Tiens. » dit soudainement le capitaine en lui tendant son petit déjeuner. « J'me disais que tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie de rejoindre tout le monde maintenant.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand es-tu si… prévenant ?

-Je suis pas prévenant ! C'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problème sur mon navire. »

Le brun le regarda, sceptique, mais abandonna, préférant boire son café. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en éclat.

« -Capitaine ! Navire pirate en vue !

-C'est qui ?

-D'après le drapeau, il s'agirait d'Ivankov. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Law faillit recracher son café.

« -Dirigeons-nous vers eux.

-C'est-à-dire que… ils nous attaquent !

-Avancez quand-même, je m'occupe de tout.

-Bien, capitaine.

-Amène-toi, Trafalgar. »

Sans un mot, ils sortirent et, grâce au fruit du démon du capitaine, ils ne furent pas touchés une seule fois. Les deux navires étaient désormais côte-à-côte.

« -A l'attaque, mes chou ! Heehaw ! cria Ivankov.

-Ola, tout doux, on se calme. On n'est pas là pour se battre, déclara le roux.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

-Que tu me rendes comme avant, annonça Law en apparaissant sur le pont.

-Oh, si ce n'est pas Law-boy ! Enfin, plus vraiment boy, maintenant…

-Justement. Annule ce que tu m'as fait.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne te plais pas en femme ?

-Non.

-Quel dommage… J'en connais beaucoup qui rêveraient d'être à ta place.

-Je la leur laisse volontiers.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Je crois que tu as retenu la leçon. Tu es prête ?

-Attend. »

Sur ces mots, et bien qu'il n'ait pas apprécié le « prête », il enleva ses chaussure et ses ceintures, qui seraient trop serrés une fois qu'il serait revenu à la normale, ainsi que ses bandages fraichement mis.

« -Quelles vilaines blessures ! Comment t'es-tu fais ça, mon chou ?

-T'occupe. C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

-Alors c'est parti ! Hormones masculines ! »

Immédiatement, il sentit sa poitrine disparaitre et ses anciennes formes revenir. Une fois fait, il s'examina et, ne trouvant rien de changé, sourit. Il était bien mieux comme ça ! C'était un véritable bonheur que de redevenir normal ! Pendant toute une semaine, il n'avait fait que rêver de cet instant.

« -Tu es bien silencieux, Tass-boy.

-« Tass-boy » ? »

En effet, depuis de longues minutes, le roux n'avait pas prononcé un mot et se contentait d'observer, ses sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude, l'air contrarié, sans que lui-même ne sache pourquoi.

« -Tu veux peut-être recevoir quelques hormones féminines toi aussi ?

-De quoi ? Surement pas !

-Ah, je comprends. Tu es tombé amoureux de Law-boy lorsqu'il était une femme et maintenant qu'elle est redevenue un homme, tu veux changer pour que vous puissiez vivre ensemble en toute tranquillité et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Oh, que c'est beau ! Viens-là, je vais exaucer ton souhait.

-Non mais t'es malade ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Eh, t'approche pas de moi ! dit-il en reculant.

-Oh, allez, fais pas ton timide ! »

Law, pris de pitié pour l'homme qui l'avait aidé, intervint.

« -Arrêtez ça, tout les deux. »

Au son de cette voix lente et grave, si profonde, le roux tressaillit.

« -D'accord, d'accord, on y va. Bye bye, les chou ! Fais-vite ton coming-out, Tass-boy ! » dit-il/elle avant de partir en courant tandis qu'une dizaine de sabres lui fonçait dessus.

-Casse-toi ! »

Une fois loin, Kidd reprit son air soucieux. Voyant cela, le brun l'interpela.

« -Un problème ?

-… Non, rien. J'avais raison, je suis vraiment bien plus baraqué que toi ! » répondit-il avec un sourire supérieur, essayant de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

En effet, le médecin flottait encore dans ses vêtements. Moins qu'avant, mais toujours trop. Il lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

Law partit récupérer ses vêtements tandis que le roux regardait la mer, perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout, ce problème était réglé, mais il restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant d'atteindre la prochaine île. Mais pourquoi appréhendait-il tellement ce moment ?

_To be continued…_

_Alors, premièrement, avant de venir me tuer en disant "maieuh, il est redevenu un mec trop vite!" ou d'autres trucs du genre, sachez que cette semaine sera détaillée, mais plus tard. Alors ne me tuez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait! (sinon, vous aurez pas de suite! Nah! xD ) Ensuite... Bah... Review? Et oui, je sais, je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Law, mais... qui aime bien chatie bien, non? ^^' xD Bref, à mercredi! ^^ Et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, ma bêta (Natsuki-kunn! ^^ ) n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger (comme le premier chapitre) mais je me suis dis que comme c'était quand-même lisible, je pouvais le poster. J'aime pas poster en retard, donc bon... ^^ Breeeef, à mercredi!_


	3. Little Dolls

_Yo tout le monde! J'ai pas du tout le temps, donc je vous balance ce chapitre (en retard =_=" ) direct après les réponses aux reviews!_

_liim__ : xD J'étais sûr que quelqu'un me dirait ça... T'inquiète, on va le revoir en fille! ^^' Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi __... Je note. Merci pour la review! ^^_

_Michiko__: xD C'est pas grave pour la review, t'inquiètes!^^ Je comprends. Je suis en retard pour la même raison u_u Donc t'as pas le droit de me tuer! Haha! ... Bref... huhu, tout le monde aimerait le voir en fille, notre rouquin! J'en prends note, ne t'inquiètes pas *rire diabolique* xD Je sais que c'est un homme, mais bon... C'est un peu compliqué, avec lui ^^' xD Tout aussi tu veux baffer ton PC parfois, je ne suis pas la seule... xD Bref, merci pour la review! ^^_

_julie-chan__: Thank you, c'est gentil! ^^ La suite avance ( j'ai eu 2 heures d'histoire aujourd'hui, donc ça a bien avancé xD ) Merci pour la review! ^^_

_Voilà! Comme tout le monde me dit que Kidd doit être marrant s'il se retrouve dans une situation similaire à celle de Law, je ferais peut-être un bonus là-dessus... Huhuhu... xD Rien que d'y penser, j'en peux plus! xD_

_Chapitre 03 : __Little Dolls_

Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi simples mais en même temps si compliqués sur le navire du capitaine Kidd. D'un côté, il y avait l'équipage, calme et tranquille, et de l'autre, il y avait Law. Oh, lui-même n'avait aucun problème et était d'excellente humeur depuis qu'il était redevenu normal, il y avait de cela une semaine. Et c'est justement là que ça se compliquait.

Après des jours et des jours de réflexion, Kidd n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés du brun. Avant, s'était simple : ils étaient rivaux. Un point c'est tout. Puis, le plus vieux avait, sans en connaitre lui-même la raison, accepté d'aider le plus jeune alors qu'il était devenu elle. Et à partir de là, c'était le gros bordel.

Dès le début, il s'était senti… attiré, il devait bien l'avouer, par cette sublime jeune femme. Il l'avait même embrassé alors qu'il était saoul… Mais ce n'était que physique ! Il la matait simplement ! Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau un homme, ressentait-il toujours la même chose ?

Le son de sa voix le faisait frémir et son sourire faisait s'emballer son cœur. Il s'était même surpris plus d'une fois à le reluquer : ses cheveux noirs avec de légers reflets bleu, ses grands yeux gris, intenses, son sourire ironique, ses longs doigts fins, sa peau halée, ses tatouages, ses muscles tout en longueur ses grandes jambes qui mettaient en valeur son…

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Dès qu'il se mettait à penser à lui, ses pensées allaient un peu trop loin. La solution était de ne plus penser à lui... Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses pensées. Et ça l'énervait.

Ca l'énervait tellement qu'il abattit son poing contre le mur d'en face, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de l'objet même de ses pensées, qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, excédé par l'étrange comportement de son sauveur depuis quelques temps.

Durant la première semaine, ils avaient sympathisés, et le brun en était heureux ! Mais depuis l'incident avec les trois hommes, et surtout après qu'il lui ait fait des avances, leur relation avait totalement changée. Kidd se montrait froid et distant, et sa mauvaise humeur permanente commençait à lui peser. Sans compter ses réactions plus qu'étranges, comme à l'instant.

Law voyait bien que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Il pensait que c'était dû à sa présence à bord, qui n'était pas vraiment souhaitée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se jeter par-dessus bord, il devait bien attendre d'arriver sur la prochaine île. Et il partirait immédiatement, ne voulant pas être une gêne pour le roux. Et puis, se ce malaise était dû à autre chose, il n'avait qu'à lui en parler ! Il n'était pas devin, non-plus…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa son chemin. Et comme si le destin s'acharnait contre lui, il vit un peu plus loin l'homme de l'autre soir, qui était également médecin de bord. Il l'ignora superbement, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard, alors que l'autre le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« -C'est pour ça que j't'aime pas. »

Trafalgar se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air franchement blasé, ses yeux disant clairement « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« -J'aime pas ton air arrogant. »

Constatant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pertinent, le brun se retourna de nouveau et se remit en marche.

« -Et je trouve que tu la ramène un peu trop… » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

En entendant cette phrase, mot pour mot la même qu'il avait dit ce fameux soir, le supernova tressaillit et se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Il se reprit toutefois et se retourna très lentement, le regard assassin.

« -Mais maintenant qu't'es plus une gonzesse, j'ai plus trop envie d'te faire jouir. »

C'était la phrase de trop. Le médecin s'élança vers lui, prêt à le frapper, mais quelque chose retint sa main, à quelques millimètres du visage de sa cible.

« -Capitaine !

-Si t'es encore sur ce navire, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te jeter par-dessus bord et que j'attends la prochaine île pour t'y laisser. Mais si tu continues… » dit-il d'un ton menaçant, le regard assassin.

L'homme eu l'air apeuré et prit ses jambes à son cou. Le plus jeune se dégagea de l'emprise du roux. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

« -Et toi, pourquoi tu rentres dans son jeu ? Tu sais très bien qu'il fait ça uniquement pour te provoquer. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et partit, blessant quelque peu son vis-à-vis. Il était devenu tellement froid avec lui depuis quelques temps… Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute. Il en était conscient. C'était lui le premier à avoir placé une telle distance, sans le vouloir.

Mais là, ils commençaient vraiment à beaucoup trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Et ça l'attristait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il aimerait tellement être proche de lui… Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Et en cet instant, le fossé s'était encore plus creusé. Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'en inquiéter.

Law ne comprenait pas pourquoi le capitaine lui avait fait la leçon. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose ! Il n'avait rien demandé ! Alors pourquoi l'avait-il regardé avec ces yeux déçus ? Il s'était senti trahis.

Durant toute la journée, les deux supernovas faisaient tout pour s'éviter, mais ne purent le faire le soir venu, étant tous deux dans la même chambre. Ils étaient chacun dans leur lit mais avaient pourtant les yeux grands ouverts, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Soudain, Kidd rompit le silence.

« -On devrait arriver demain. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si ton équipage n'y est pas ?

-Je suis sûr qu'ils y seront.

-Mais s'ils y sont pas ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te gêner plus longtemps. » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Ne sachant que répondre, le roux entama un autre sujet.

« -Et tes blessures, s'en est où ?

-Je vais bien.

-Menteur. Tu ne peux pas aller bien. Tes blessures étaient bien trop graves pour guérir en à peine une semaine.

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question, alors ?

-…Pourquoi, hein ?

-…Et ton médecin ? Tu vas vraiment le renvoyer de ton équipage ?

-Bien sûr !

-Juste à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Comment ça, « juste » ? Il a fait quelque chose de grave. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. »

A cette phrase, le cœur du brun rata un battement. Il faisait ça pour lui ? Non non, il ne devait pas commencer à ce genre de choses.

« -Bonne nuit, annonça le médecin, coupant court à la conversation.

-'nuit. »

Pourtant, le plus jeune eu un sommeil agité, tandis que son compagnon ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Soudain, ce dernier se décida et se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers celui de son colocataire, finalement endormit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'était insensé. Il ne se comprenait plus. Mais il voulait savoir.

Savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, savoir si ses lèvres avaient si bon goût qu'elles en avaient l'air, savoir si ses cheveux étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air… Toutes ces petites choses. Il avait juste envie de le toucher, de l'effleurer même. Mais il le voulait.

C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de la tête du brun, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Oui, ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Il descendit alors légèrement sa main et caressa, toujours aussi doucement, la joue de son vis-à-vis, qui frissonna inconsciemment à ce contact. Oui, elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Puis il regarda longuement son visage, à la faible lumière argentée de la lune. Ca le rendait encore plus magnifique. Son visage était tellement… parfait… s'en était presque frustrant. Il y avait encore une dernière chose qu'il voulait vérifier.

Il resta ainsi, à fixer les fines lèvres de son compagnon, sans parvenir à se lancer. Il voulait le faire, mais il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il ? Que se passerait-il si l'autre se réveillait ? Comment réagirait-il ? Mais d'un autre côté, il le voulait tellement… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait le faire ou non.

Puis, comme pour l'aider dans son choix, Law se retourna dans son sommeil, lui tournant le dos. Bien, s'il en était ainsi, il ne le ferait pas. Tant pis.

Sur cette décision, il alla finalement se coucher et dormit d'un sommeil agité, lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme pourrait lui faire un pareil effet et le perturber à ce point.

« -Terre ! Terre en vue ! »

Tout l'équipage abandonna ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour aller voir cette île, dont les contours se dessinaient au loin. Une île qui paraissait sympathique, pas bien grande et sans danger apparent.

Une heure plus tard, ils accostèrent. Le climat était printanier et le seul village se trouvait au centre de l'île, à une petite heure de marche. Les pirates descendirent en troupeau désordonné vers le village.

Les deux derniers à descendre furent les deux supernovas, un silence pesant s'installant progressivement, comme régulièrement depuis une semaine. Ils examinèrent longuement les environs à la recherche d'un sous-marin jaune et finirent par enfin le trouver, désert. Ca y était. Ils allaient se quitter.

« -Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons ennemis. A un de ces jours. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. S'il s'en allait maintenant, il le perdrait pour toujours, il le sentait. Et il ne le voulait pas. Mais déjà l'autre s'en allait en direction de son sous-marin. Plus que quelques pas et il rentrerait. Plus que quelques pas et ils seraient ennemis.

N'y tenant plus et n'écoutant que son instinct, il courut vers lui, attrapa sa main, et couru en sens inverse, trainant son vis-à-vis derrière lui. Ce dernier mit un certain temps à réagir mais ne put rien faire, faisant déjà de gros efforts pour ne pas tomber.

Ils coururent ainsi de longues minutes, main dans la main, le long de la mer. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, le roux s'arrêta, essoufflé, et lâcha enfin la main de Law, qui n'était pas en meilleur état que lui.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?demanda le médecin après avoir reprit son souffle.

-J'ai agis sans réfléchir.

-J'ai cru voir.

-Mais je regrette pas. J'voulais pas que tu partes. Sinon, je t'aurais perdu à tout jamais. »

Surpris de telles paroles, et surtout de leur sincérité, le brun le dévisagea. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait, encore ? Curieusement, son cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade et pas à cause de sa course.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

Le roux ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi lui déballait-il tout ça ? Il allait le prendre pour un fou ! D'ailleurs, il l'observait en ce moment même. Et sans dire un mot, il se retourna et se mit en marche. Non, pourquoi partait-il ? Sans rien dire en plus ! C'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

« -Pars pas… »

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route.

« -Ne pars pas ! » craqua le plus vieux.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher, le médecin fut soudain immobilisé. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, totalement paralysé. Kidd n'avait pourtant pas de tels pouvoirs, si ? Cet état ne dura que quelques secondes, puis se dissipa, laissant Law se retourner, étonné, vers son vis-à-vis, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que lui ce qu'il s'était passé, regardant ses mains d'un air totalement perdu.

C'était lui qui venait de faire ça ? Comment ? Il n'avait de pouvoir que sur le métal, et le brun n'était pas un robot, aux dernières nouvelles… Enfin, qu'importe ! Au moins, il s'était arrêté. C'était le principal.

C'est ce qu'il croyait, mais son espoir fut bien vite brisé lorsqu'il le vit se retourner une nouvelle fois. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour l'empêcher de partir. Quelque chose qui le choqua lui-même. Il couru vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, de dos, l'enlaçant douloureusement. Il devait au moins être aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il en était sûr…

Le médecin ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il sentait dans son dos le corps chaud de l'autre supernova et ses bras puissants passés autour de ses épaules. Il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce qui inquiéta le plus le jeune homme, c'est qu'il appréciait ce contact. Mais il devait mettre les choses au clair. Parce que ce n'était pas lui que le roux aimait.

Il se défit donc doucement de l'étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Soudain, une lame lui entailla profondément la joue. Et encore, seulement parce qu'il avait eu le reflex de reculer. Il regarda avec incompréhension le capitaine, qui venait d'essayer de le tuer. Mais lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il regardait la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main avec un mélange de surprise et de crainte. Tout à coup, son corps se remit à bouger tout seul, avançant vers son vis-à-vis. Trafalgar comprit qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur quoique ce soit. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un seul nom s'imposa à son esprit. La seule personne, d'après ce qu'il savait, capable de faire ce genre de choses. Et en effet, cet homme apparut devant eux, blond, habillé de rose, portant des lunettes et tirant la langue.

« -Doflamingo !

-Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Et surtout pas dans ses circonstances. Que c'est mignon… Mais un peu trop plat. Ne m'en voulez pas si j'y mets ma touche personnelle pour améliorer le spectacle ! dit-il en riant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça uniquement pour t'amuser…

-Pas que. Vos têtes sont mises à prix un bon paquet je te rappelle.

-Te fou pas d'moi ! Si tu veux t'battre, fais-le en personne ! s'énerva le roux, qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée de blesser son compagnon, mais aussi d'être contrôlé.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça, tu sais. Mais je m'en fiche, tant que je gagne ! Et puis, c'est bien plus amusant ! » annonça-t-il alors qu'il le faisait attaquer de nouveau.

Le médecin ne put esquiver qu'au dernier moment, s'en sortant avec une simple coupure au bras. Il évita toute une série d'offensives, tout en réfléchissant activement à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Le seul qu'il trouvait était de battre le Shichibukai. Ce qui était impossible, surtout s'il devait également faire face au roux. Le plus dur était qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et ne faisait donc qu'éviter les attaques, mais il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement et devrait bien un jour contre attaquer.

Soudain, le roux réussit à le faire chuter et planta son poignard dans la main droite de son adversaire, qui ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. C'était le moment.

« -Désolé. » dit-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de son compagnon, qui vola quelques mètres.

Immédiatement, Law retira l'arme de sa main ensanglanté. Au moins, il avait une arme, à présent. C'était déjà ça. Non loin de là, Kidd se releva lentement, en tremblant, essayant de résister. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Déjà qu'il était perturbé d'avoir infligé pareil blessure au brun…

Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle, même partiel, de son corps, mais en vain. Il arrivait tout de même à ralentir ses mouvements.

« -Tu as plus de volonté que je ne le pensais. Mais bon, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Abandonne, et va gentiment tuer ton copain ! s'exclama Doflamingo avec un grand sourire.

-Mais attaque-moi, crétin ! A ce rythme, tu vas vraiment y passer ! »

Attaquer ? Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Comment pouvait-il attaquer celui qui l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'il souffrait de devoir se battre contre lui. Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Mais aussi en souffrait ! Il décida pourtant de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui entailla le bras.

« -Oh ? Je ne pensais pas que tu l'attaquerais. M'enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, le spectacle n'en sera que d'autant plus intéressant. Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de fruit du démon, Trafalgar Law ?

-… »

Evidemment qu'il y avait pensé. Mais il devait être extrêmement concentré pour pouvoir l'utiliser, et avec le roux qui l'attaquait sans lui laisser le moindre répit… Et puis, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser contre son compagnon.

Voyant que le brun n'était pas près de le combattre sérieusement, Eustass redoublait d'effort pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, arrivant parfois à dévier son bras.

« -…Je comprends que tu veuilles pas m'attaquer, mais au moins, essaie de m'arrêter, sinon, je vais finir par te tuer.

-Et comment suis-je sensé faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien ! T'es médecin, non ? Tu sais comment blesser quelqu'un sans le tuer ! »

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… En effet, il savait comment l'arrêter, mais il devait le blesser… Mais une fois encore, il n'avait pas le choix. Il tenta plusieurs fois de lui infliger un coup susceptible de le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, sans le tuer, sans succès. En réalité, il n'avait aucunement la volonté de lui aire du mal, c'est pour ça qu'il échouait. Et ça, le roux l'avait bien compris. Il allait devoir agir de lui-même, alors.

Alors que son corps lançait une nouvelle attaque, Law pointa son poignard vers son adversaire dans le but de se défendre. Soudain, Kidd réussit l'espace d'un instant à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et mit fin au combat, sous les yeux écarquillés de son compagnon, les mains désormais couvertes de sang. Il venait de s'empaler sur l'arme, au niveau du torse, le blessant très gravement.

« -Que est-ce que… Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda le plus jeune, triste et en colère à la fois.

Le roux intercepta ce regard perdu et esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais pas d'autre solution.

-Mais… ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et passa sa main sur sa joue, effaçant d'un geste les quelques gouttes de sang qui y avaient coulés. Décidemment, sa peau était vraiment douce…

« -Hum, intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te sacrifier.

-…Moi non-plus, à vrai dire. »

A peine eut-il répondu qu'il cracha une gerbe de sang et tituba.

« -Hop là, ne meurs pas tout de suite, voyons. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la main du plus vieux descendit vers le cou de Law et serra, étranglant le brun, qui attrapa son bras dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Soudain, un denden mushi sonna et le Shichibukai répondit.

« -Capitaine, on a un problème ! Des pirates nous attaquent, mais ils sont trop forts ! Arg ! »

La retransmission fut coupée et le Shichibukai se renfrogna.

« -On ne peut vraiment rien leur confier à ceux-là. Vous avez de la chance, tous les deux. J'ai à faire ailleurs. Tu n'as qu'à le lancer à la mer, il n'aura aucune chance de survie. »

Alors que le médecin commençait à cruellement manquer d'air, il sentit que quelque chose le soulevait.

« -Eustass … réussit-il à articuler tant bien que mal.

-Arrête ça, Doflamingo ! »

Il sentit alors son bras revenir en arrière dans le but de prendre de l'élan, tandis que sa blessure continuait de saigner abondement, le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« -Arrête ça ! »

Puis son bras fit un large mouvement et sa main se desserra, envoyant le brun s'envoler dans les airs, en direction de la mer.

« Trafalgar ! »

Mais il était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Law voyait l'image du roux s'éloigner, un air profondément horrifié, et entra finalement dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même bouger le petit doigt, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau sombre de la mer, pensant à une seule et unique chose.

« -Eustass … »

_To be continued…_

_Voilà! Donc, comme je l'ai dis pour mon autre fic, je fais une pause de 2 semaines sur mes fics. Mais c'est pour mieux pouvoir repartir après! Mais là, j'y arrive plus : trop de boulot, trop de plein de trucs =_=" xD Donc je suis vraiment, franchement désolé, mais le prochain chapitre sera pour le mercredi 8 février! A (pas) bientôt ^^'_


	4. RePray

_Yo! ... ... ... Moi, en retard? Mais non, vous vous faites des idées... Bon, je l'avoue c'est vrai. J'ai honte, mais en fait, j'avais pas remarqué que la date que j'avais donné corespondait à la date de mon bac blanc =_=" ... Sans commentaire... Et cette semaine, j'ai eu plein de contrôles, donc pas trop le temps non-plus... Mais là, vacances pour deux semaines! ... Où je n'aurais pas internet, donc re-pose... Désolé désolé! ^^" Mais c'est pour mieux pouvoir revenir après! ^^ Donc pas taper, s'il vous plait... Sinon, j'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews, désolé, mais je tiens à vous remercier tout de même, et j'y répondrais pour le prochain chapitre. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir, merci à vous! ^^ J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger par ma bêta, donc s'il y a des fautes, pardon!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire (même si moi, je le trouve bof... Bref!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04 : __Re_Pray_

Aïe. Il avait mal. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé ni conscient, il n'entendait rien ni ne voyait quoique ce soit. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était cette violente douleur qui lui déchirait le torse. Il trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Law. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué et surtout furieux.

« -Tu es réveillé, Eustass. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le roux se redressa difficilement, en grimaçant de douleur, et s'assit.

« -On est où ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans mon sous-marin.

-…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? »

A cette question, le brun sembla s'énerver d'avantage et lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le haut du crâne avant de partir à grandes enjambées. Le blessé, une main sur sa tête, regardait l'endroit où avait disparu le médecin avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre son attitude, avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par un membre de l'équipage qui venait s'enquérir de sa santé.

« -Non mais il va pas bien ? Qu'est qui lui arrive ?

-Il était très inquiet pour vous, après tout. Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il vous veille sans dormir alors qu'il devrait se reposer.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous ne saviez pas ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le dire… se morfondit l'homme.

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

On vous a retrouvé inconscient près de la mer. Vous étiez gravement blessé et le capitaine était apparemment tombé à l'eau. On a pensé que vous l'aviez sauvé, et donc nous vous avons sauvé vous aussi. »

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Law avait été lancé dans la mer et Doflamingo l'avait enfin libéré.

Mais il ne pouvait pas plonger pour le sauver, il mourrait inutilement. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il faire pour le sauver ? Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement paniquer, il se souvint de quelque chose. Un peu plus tôt, sans savoir comment, il avait immobilisé le brun pour l'empêcher de partir. Pouvait-il également l'attirer à lui ? De toute façon, il n'avait que ça, alors autant essayer.

Il se concentra de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient sur l'image du plus jeune et son envie de le sauver. Il se concentra, se concentra, pendant de longues secondes, espérant que cela marcherait et qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

Soudain, le corps du médecin refit surface et d'un mouvement souple, le roux se pencha vers la mer et attrapa son poignet. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces, ouvrant encore un peu plus sa blessure et laisser couler son sang, mais réussit finalement à le reposer à côté de lui, sur la terre ferme.

Cependant, la douleur était tellement forte, et il avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier s'il était ou non en vie et s'effondra au sol.

Alors comme ça, il allait bien. Le roux en était soulagé. Il porta alors une main au bandage qui lui entourait le torse. Il était fait avec un très grand soin.

« -C'est aussi le capitaine qui vous a soigné. Enfin, nous nous en étions chargés au début, mais dès son réveil, il a tenu à tout refaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête, Trafalgar ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il prit alors une décision. Contre l'avis de l'homme, il se leva, non sans mal, et sortit. Le sous-marin avait apparemment refait surface et Kidd se retrouva sur le pont, la mer s'étendant à perte de vue.

Un timide soleil venait réchauffer l'air froid du début d'hiver – d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger-. Et il n'avait sur le dos que ses bandages. Autant dire qu'il n'en menait pas large. Mais qu'importe ! Il n'allait pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, non-plus !

Il avança donc d'un pas décidé vers… il ne savait pas trop, mais à force de faire le tour de l'embarcation, il finirait bien par trouver l'objet de ses pensées.

Après maintes recherches, il le trouva en effet, accoudé contre la rambarde, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le roux alla s'adosser à ses côtés.

« -Hé, pourquoi tu m'a frappé ? demanda-t-il.

-Et toi, pourquoi avoir fait cela, là-bas ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire une telle chose.

-J'me doute que t'aurais été très triste si j'étais mort. » répliqua le plus vieux d'un ton ironique.

Ce à quoi le brun ne répondit pas, attisant la curiosité de l'autre.

« -Et si quelqu'un a faillit crever, c'était bien toi. »

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit toujours rien. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ?

« -… Pourquoi ? demanda alors Law .

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, sinon, on y serait encore. »

Mensonge. C'était totalement faux. Mais lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l avait fait une chose pareille. Ou plutôt, il s'en doutait mais ne le réalisait pas encore pleinement.

« -Je suppose que je dois te remercier, alors. Mais ne refais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

-Ce n'était pas stupide ! s'énerva soudain le roux, le regrettant bien vite.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne l'était-ce pas, dans ce cas ? »

De toute façon, il devait bien lui dire. Alors autant tout lui déballer maintenant. Il prit alors une longue inspiration, sentant cette conversation compliquée et très embarrassante puis se lança.

« -Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'était faux. Si j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs.

-…Pourquoi ? »

Oh non. Non ! Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il se renfrogna avant de répondre.

« -Sais pas.

-Si, tu le sais. Et je le sais aussi. Dis-le à voix haute.

-…

-J'attends.

-Ok, ça va, ça va ! Il se pourrait que… il y ait une petite, infime, microscopique chance que… je ne te déteste pas. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la déclaration du roux. Pourquoi faire si compliqué alors qu'il ne fallait que trois petits mots ?

« -Je suppose que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. » dit-il en soupirant avant de retrouver un air sérieux. « Mais tu te trompes. Ces sentiments ne me concernent pas.

-… Comment ça ? » demanda le plus vieux, abasourdit.

Alors comme ça, il lui disait tout, alors que lui-même n'en était mais alors absolument pas sûr, et il lui répondait ça ?

« -Souviens-toi de la première semaine. »

**Premier jour à bord**

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que le capitaine du navire était réveillé. Et depuis quelques minutes, il était penché vers le visage endormit du brun. De la brune. Oh, et puis zut. Il l'observait, se demandant comment cette jeune femme pouvait être ce stupide « chirurgien de la mort ».

Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, avec ses fines lèvres, ses longs cils, et ses pommettes. L'autre crétin avait-il toujours eu ces traits ? En moins féminin, évidemment. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir noté ces caractéristiques chez lui.

La brune émergea, poussant un léger grognement, et ouvrit les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec son vis-à-vis, qui avait son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien.

« -Yo. »

Surpris, Law se redressa soudainement et son front alla joyeusement dire bonjour à celui du roux.

« -Aïe ! Non mais quoi, encore ? pesta le plus vieux, une main sur son front.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? répondit-il en se tenant également le front.

-Je regardais juste si tu ressemblais à avant.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc… non. Pas vraiment. »

Le brun soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le placard de son… colocataire, et ce dernier sortit prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant sa charmante compagne le loisir de s'habiller tranquillement. Décidemment, Law ne s'y ferait jamais. Il était tellement gêné par son propre corps qu'il n'osait même pas se regarder.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. A son plus grand soulagement, les hommes ne lui adressaient plus ce regard noir. Autant essayer de ne pas se faire trop d'ennemis, surtout dans un endroit où il ne pouvait s'échapper en cas de conflit et où il n'avait aucun compagnon… Il passa donc la matinée à saluer et discuter avec l'équipage.

Mais l'après-midi, les choses se gâtèrent. Ils durent essuyer une violente tempête. Le navire tanguait dangereusement et tous s'affairaient afin de le maintenir à flot. Soudain, une immense vague s'écrasa sur le navire, et ce fut la fin de cette tempête. Le soleil brillait maintenant bien haut dans le ciel.

_Quelle mer étrange…_ songea Kidd. Ce dernier entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher mêlés à une sorte de bruit… d'éponge ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Law, qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds et paraissait pour le moins exaspéré. Le roux retint un fou rire et l'examina de plus près. Ses vêtements étaient collés à lui, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Il avait de quoi se rincer l'œil, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Apercevant le regard du capitaine, le brun partit en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il allait se changer. Quelques temps plus tard, le plus vieux se rendit dans sa chambre, y trouvant son invité qui finissait de se changer. Il attrapa alors une serviette qui trainait là et la lui envoya dans la tête.

« -Tu vas tomber malade si tu gardes tes cheveux mouillés.

-C'est gentil de te soucier de mon état de santé, répondit le médecin d'un ton joueur.

-La ferme. J'ai pas envie de jouer les gardes-malade. C'est tout.

-Je suis médecin, je te rappelle. Je m'y connais mieux que toi.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenu. »

**Deuxième jour à bord**

« -Atchoum !

-Je t'avais prévenu… »

Law le fusilla du regard. Lui qui n'était jamais malade, il fallait qu'il le soit dans un moment pareil… Et le roux s'amusait à lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu, qu'il avait raison…

Il faut dire qu'il avait une forte fièvre et toussait beaucoup. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Le pire était que son compagnon prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les premiers symptômes.

Le brun le dévisagea, les yeux mi-clos et le regard voilé en raison de sa fièvre. Certes, c'était uniquement pour l'embêter, mais il était resté à son chevet…

« -… Un problème ? demanda le roux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le malade le regardait ainsi, soudainement.

-Non, rien. »

Il fut soudain secoué d'une violente quinte de toux.

« -Hé, t'es sûr que tu veux pas voir un médecin ?

-Pas besoin, je serais guéri dans peu de temps. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'est pas une maladie grave, mais elle est très impressionnante. Il n'existe pourtant pas de remède. Personne n'en meurt, informa-t-il, le son de sa voix diminuant peu à peu.

- Trafalgar…

-…

-Hé !... Il s'est endormit aussi vite ? Sérieusement, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de m'occuper de lui… »

Il disait ça, mais il le faisait tout de même. Le malade avait vraiment l'air mal. Il tremblait malgré ses couvertures et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. En constatant ceci, le roux lui épongea le front délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil et attentionné envers lui ?

Dans son sommeil, le brun poussa un léger gémissement, ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux. Le voir ainsi, en état de faiblesse, et ce gémissement qu'il venait de pousser… Il était vraiment tentateur… Et le roux devait user de toute sa volonté afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus. A la place, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit en attendant que l'autre se réveille, mais finit lui aussi par s'endormir, la tête posée à côté de celle de Law.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier se réveilla et son regard tomba directement sur le visage endormit du capitaine, lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque. Décidément, ses réveils n'étaient pas de tout repos en ce moment…

Il remarqua alors que le soleil se couchait déjà. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dormit plusieurs heures. Il se sentait d'ailleurs bien mieux. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était que le roux semblait être resté tout ce temps avec lui. N'avait-il donc rien à faire sur ce navire ? Etrange.

Ou alors, il était resté juste pour… lui.

Il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête et contempla le visage endormit du roux avec un léger sourire. En effet, même dans son sommeil, il gardait toujours cet air énervé.

Mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Sa flamboyante chevelure rousse. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite admiré ses cheveux, si éclatants, et à la forme pour le moins originale. Il était intrigué.

Et en cet instant, le capitaine était endormit, à côté de lui. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, l'autre ne le remarquerait pas. Une occasion qu'il ne manquerait pas.

Précautionneusement, il toucha du bout de ses doigts les cheveux roux de son hôte puis y passa totalement sa main, caressant doucement son épaisse chevelure. Ils étaient si amusants ! Pas spécialement doux ou soyeux, comme les siens, mais plutôt rebelles, épais, indisciplinés.

_Ils correspondent tout à fait à leur propriétaire_, songea Law en esquissant un doux sourire.

Soudain, le capitaine remua et grogna, ce qui fit tressaillir le brun, qui s'empressa d'enlever sa main de ses cheveux. Que penserait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Il ne pouvait se le permettre. .. ouvrit les yeux et regarda son invité, l'air endormit. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas, le médecin le trouvait en cet instant absolument adorable.

« -T'es réveillé ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Perspicace, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tiens, tu vas mieux, toi… » conclu le roux devant la réponse de l'autre.

Afin de vérifier, il posa le dos de sa main sur le front du malade, qui tressaillit et rougit quelque peu à ce contact.

« -T'es presque plus malade !

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Bon, j'ai un équipage à diriger moi ! dit-il en se levant à contrecœur et en baillant.

-La nuit ?

-Hein ? Oh, il fait déjà nuit ? Bon bah bonne nuit. » annonça-t-il en baillant à nouveau.

_Combien d'heures pouvait-il bien dormir par jour ? _se demanda Law en le regardant gagner son lit en trainant des pieds et s'affaler sur son matelas pour s'endormir aussitôt, la couverture à moitié sur lui.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le brun décida, non sans soupirer de dépit, de se lever pour le recouvrir complètement, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas deux à être malade par exemple. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut pris de vertige et s'écroula sur le lit du roux. Il n'était pas si guérit que ça, finalement.

Il reprit lentement ses esprits et se rendit alors compte qu'il était tombé juste à côté du capitaine, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il sentit alors ses joues chauffer et certainement prendre une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de son vis-à-vis contre ses lèvres.

Il les entrouvrit légèrement et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ce visage endormit, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de son compagnon, les effleurèrent, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de se reculer, jusqu'à en tomber du lit. Il mit alors la main devant sa bouche, se demandant s'il avait vraiment faillit faire ce qu'il pensait.

Non. Impossible. C'était simplement à cause de la fièvre. C'était à cause de ça, ce sentiment grisant. De la fièvre et de ces foutues « hormones féminines ». Une fois que ce problème serait réglé, tout redeviendrait normal.

Sur ces pensées plus qu'embrouillés, il se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux, essayant simplement de ne plus ressentir cette étrange impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Donc, prochain chapitre pour... mercredi 7 mars, c'est ça? Vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà commencé, donc il arrivera à temps. Normalement. Et pour certaines questions que tous se posent ("comment il a fait pour le sauver?" ou encore "'tain, quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin coucher ensemble?"), réponses dans le prochain chap! Ou celui d'après en fait, je sais pas encore... Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il reste encore un ou deux chapitres. Pour l'histoire, parce que je vais faire des bonus, apèrs, oubliez pas! ^^ BWAHAHAHAHA! C'est pas encore fini pour eux! Niark niark... Bref, à dans longtemps! ^^"_


	5. I Love Love you

_... Yo! ... Cette fois-ci, c'est pas de ma faute! J'ai finis d'écrire ce *bip* de chapitre à l'heure, mais mon ordi... Bah, je dois pas être la première. Vous l'avez surement déjà souvent entendu, ce refrain de "mon ordi est c*n", pas vrai? ^^"_

_Donc voilà, ce chapitre est le dernier, plus ou moins, parce que c'est celui qui cloture vraiment l'histoire, mais je vais faire des bonus (quand j'en aurais le temps et l'envie u_u ). Encore désolé pour l'attente! Je répondrais aux reviews bientôt, mais là, il est plus de minuit, et je suis crevée =_="_

_Enjoy ^^_

_Chapitre 05 : __I Love Love You_

Lorsque Law se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, la journée bien entamée. Il devait être un peu plus de midi. Il se leva paresseusement et, après s'être changé, sortit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine suite à l'appel de son estomac.

« Pourvu qu'il reste quelque chose à manger… » se disait-il lorsqu'il croisa Kidd

« -T'es guéris ? demanda-t-il.

-Apparemment. »

Malgré sa réponse, sa voix était cassée et la capitaine fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne lui mentait pas. Il plaqua soudainement sa main contre le front du malade, l'autre contre son propre front, l'air soucieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, alors pourquoi l'autre n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer et continuait de rougir ?

« -T'es rouge et ton front est encore chaud…

-Je… dois encore avoir un peu de fièvre. Je suppose.

-C'est sûr. Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais comme ça.

-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi… » répondit-il sarcastique.

Le roux retira sa main. Il fallait vraiment que cela cesse, se dit le brun. Tout ça à cause de… sa situation. C'est en prenant une grande inspiration qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en apnée.

« -Retourne te coucher. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un malade dans les pattes. »

…Toujours aussi prévenant… Le médecin le regarda, une lueur de défi dans le regard et le dépassa, agaçant volontairement son hôte qui n'aimait guère être ignoré.

« -Hé, à quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai faim. Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire insolent, certain que de toute façon il refuserait d'être en sa compagnie.

-Ok. »

Le plus jeune se figea et son sourire se fit plus crispé. Pourquoi acceptait-il ? Il n'avait pas prévu ça… Voilà qu'il se retrouvait prit à son propre piège. Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du roux, qui avait répondu par l'affirmative uniquement dans le but d'embêter l'autre, et se délectait de son air surpris.

C'est ainsi qu'il le dépassa à son tour tandis que le brun fusillait son dos du regard. C'est lui qui l'avait provoqué, après tout. Il n'abandonnerait pas leur petit jeu de pouvoir. Durant le repas, ils se lancèrent de nombreuses joutes verbales, chaque réplique étant ironique ou sarcastique. Leur regard alternait entre joueur et assassin.

Une fois le repas fini, ils se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque le roux prit la parole.

« -Alors, satisfaite, _mademoiselle_ ? »

Le médecin tiqua à l'entente de ce dernier mot mais ne dit rien. Oh non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. C'est alors que le roux, voulant le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, se saisit de sa main et y déposa ses lèvres. Le brun eu un imperceptible mouvement de recul du à la surprise mais se ressaisit bien vite et essaya d'afficher un air désinvolte. Peine perdu, puisqu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de se colorer, ses muscles de se contracter et son visage de prendre une expression affreusement gênée.

De son côté, le capitaine jubilait intérieurement. Il avait voulu jouer avec lui, hein ? Il allait le regretter. Parce qu'au final, celui qui allait gagner n'était autre que lui-même. Bien qu'à la vue de l'expression faciale de son vis-à-vis, il constata qu'il avait _déjà_ gagné.

Il libéra enfin son invité et c'est avec un sourire qu'il ne cacha pas qu'il attendit patiemment la réaction du médecin. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir.

« -Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en ramenant son bras vers lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire, tout en scrutant le regard amusé du capitaine.

-N'est-ce pas d'usage auprès d'une jeune femme ? »

Le médecin tiqua et se raidit. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire vainqueur que son compagnon arborait. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« -Merci pour le repas, dit-il en partant le plus naturellement possible.

-Oh, quel dommage. Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit une porte claquer et les pas de l'autre s'éloigner. Il s'était tout de même bien amusé, il ne pouvait le nier. Bien qu'il avait pensé que le brun résisterait plus longtemps.

Comment avait-il put s'occuper avant son arrivée à bord ? Et surtout comment ferait-il après son départ ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il parte ? Comment se comporteraient-ils l'un envers l'autre ? Leur cohabitation avait d'ores et déjà fait changer leur relation… Alors quoi ? Allaient-ils redevenir ennemis et rivaux, comme avant ? Comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ? Ou allaient-ils… quoi, être amis ? Aucune chance. Tout au plus quelque peu plus amical l'un vers l'autre.

Etrangement, le capitaine ne voulait pas se soucier de tout cela maintenant. A vrai dire, il redoutait le départ de l'autre. C'est pourquoi il arrêta de se poser toutes ces questions et décida de vivre au jour le jour. Et pour l'instant, son colocataire semblait bien décidé à le bouder, ce qui était plutôt amusant.

**Quatrième jour à bord**

Comment le capitaine avait-il pu trouver le comportement de Law amusant ? Ce dernier l'ignorait bien que s'en était insupportable ! La seule réaction qu'il avait réussit à obtenir n'était qu'un regard noir… A ce rythme là, il se disait même que le brun le haïssait… Si on pouvait même plus plaisanter !

Excédé, le roux arpentait son navire de long en large, essayant de se vider l'esprit, ses pensées toutes tournées en ce moment même vers une seule et même personne, ce qui l'agaçait, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un canon, suivi directement d'une forte secousse. Ils étaient attaqués par la marine. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Décidemment, ce n'était pas sa journée… Bon, au moins, il pourrait se défouler un peu. Déjà ça de gagné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient abordés. D'humeur exécrable, le capitaine mettait ses ennemis hors-combat les uns après les autres, et le reste de l'équipage n'avait presque rien à faire, si ce n'est ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Il fallait dire aussi que le niveau de la marine avait largement diminué. Leur seul avantage était leur nombre.

Alors que tous pensaient le combat terminé, de nouveaux hommes surgirent et réussirent à encercler le capitaine, qui commençait à être légèrement en difficulté. Cette fois-ci, ses hommes ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Alors qu'il faisait cette constatation, il vit une ombre venant de derrière lui et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir un immense soldat se dresser face à lui, sabre à la main. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'éviter.

« -Room »

Un immense cercle bleu apparut autour d'eux.

« -Shambles. »

Tout se passa en moins d'une seconde. Kidd se retrouva à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait précédemment tandis qu'un autre soldat l'avait remplacé, recevant l'attaque à sa place. Une fois la surprise passée, le roux passa fébrilement son regard d'une silhouette à l'autre, jusqu'à enfin le trouver.

Deux yeux d'un gris intense qui le fixaient, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Ils se regardèrent longuement, le capitaine interloqué, avant qu'une attaque venant de derrière lui ne l'oblige à détacher son regard de celui du brun et à se reconcentrer sur le combat.

De son côté, Law se retourna et alla se mêler au reste des pirates, sans pour autant s'en aller totalement, voulant garder un œil sur la bataille au cas où on aurait besoin de son aide. Mais apparemment, c'était inutile : en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la marine se repliait. Constatant que son soutien n'était plus nécessaire, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le capitaine.

« -Hé, Trafalgar ! »

Au moment même où les ennemis commençaient à partir, le roux avait cherché son colocataire, finissant par le trouver en train de s'échapper furtivement. Oh non, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir ! Il marchait désormais vers lui d'un pas résolu.

« -Qu'y a-t-il encore ? demanda le brun en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-De rien, surtout, répondit-il, sarcastique.

-Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi avoir faire ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Arrête de tergiverser ! s'énerva le plus vieux en plaquant violemment sa main contre le mur face à lui, à quelques millimètres à peine du visage de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier ayant perdu toute trace de sourire.

-J'ai une dette envers toi. Pour avoir accepté de m'accompagner à la prochaine île. »

Ces paroles étaient surtout en vue de le convaincre lui-même.

« -C'est pour ça… T'avais pas à faire ça si t'en avais pas envie, lui dit-il tout en abaissant son bras.

-« Pas envie » ? demanda l'autre, surpris par ces propos.

-Ce se voyait.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas eu envie de te sauver ?

-T'avais pas l'air… sûr de ce que tu faisais… » bredouilla-t-il bien moins sûr de lui.

Law esquissa un sourire face à la méprise du roux.

« -Non, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas. C'est bien plus complexe.

-…Comment ça ?

-Aucune importance. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Sur ces mots, le brun s'éloigna, laissant un Kidd totalement largué. Alors d'abord, Law était sympathique avec lui, puis le détestait, et finalement venait le sauver parce qu'il en avait envie mais que c'était compliqué ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Décidément, les femmes étaient bien trop difficiles à comprendre.

Bah, après tout, il s'en fichait de ses états d'âme. Et NON, il ne se posait pas tant de questions que sa tête était sur le point de craquer. Absolument pas, voyons. Au pire, il verrait bien comment évolue son comportement…

**Cinquième jour à bord**

« -Je m'ennui… »

Kidd soupira en songeant qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Autant la veille il avait failli mourir, autant aujourd'hui, tout était d'un calme plat. Très plat. Trop plat. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une bonne petite bagarre, ou même une tempête, enfin quelque chose quoi ! Même son invité l'évitait. Il avait pensé qu'après leur conversation, l'autre aurait arrêté de lui faire la tête, eh bien non. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel comportement.

Tiens, justement, il allait le voir. D'une : ça l'occuperait un minimum de deux : une fois face à lui, il pourrait enfin lui demander ce qu'il avait. D'une pierre deux coups. Tant mieux. Il entama donc sa recherche en passant par différents couloirs, différentes pièces, des dizaines de croisements. Point positif : cela l'occupait en effet.

Après près d'une demi-heure, à l'intersection entre deux couloirs, il se cogna contre quelque chose et chuta vers l'avant. Il marmonna quelques injures et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant du même coup ce qu'il avait percuté. Ou plutôt celui qu'il avait percuté. Enfin, celle. On peut dire qu'il était bien tombé. Pile sur Law. Dessus. Contre son corps.

Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'opulente poitrine de son vis-à-vis plaqua contre son torse, avant de se relever précipitamment, bientôt suivi du brun qui arborait également une couleur, disons, intéressante. Affreusement gêné, le médecin partit rapidement. Le roux ne le retint pas, encore trop sous le choc de l'incident et perdu dans ses pensées.

De plus, quelque chose d'autre l'avait surpris lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Ou plus précisément lorsqu'il avait aperçu son visage, bien que cela n'ait duré qu'à peine quelques secondes. Il avait l'air mal. Vraiment très mal. Encore pire que la veille. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême, ses traits tirés. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela… Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était sans nul doute son regard désemparé.

Il souffrait, c'était évident. Mais de quoi ? Il ne manquait de rien et était bien traité par l'équipage. Alors quoi ? Le roux mourait d'envie d'obtenir la réponse à cette question. Hésitant tout de même quelques instants, il finit par partir sur les traces de Law.

Il voulait savoir. Pourquoi le voulait-il ? Quelle importance ? Quel est l'intérêt de se poser une question tout en sachant pertinemment que l'on ne trouvera jamais la réponse ? S'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur un problème s'il n'existait pas de solution. Ce n'est que pure perte de temps. Mais il s'égarait.

Perdu dans ses pensées ô combien philosophiques, ses pas l'avaient d'eux-mêmes menés dans un long couloir orné de nombreuses portes. Une par une, il les ouvrit, cherchant le brun, et arriva finalement devant l'entrée d'un débarras très peu utilisé, que lui-même avait oublié jusque là. Il ouvrit la porte sans grand espoir de l'y trouver, et pourtant…

Choqué par ce qu'il y vit, il se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée et les yeux écarquillés. Car en effet, devant lui se trouvait l'objet de ses recherches, assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés sur son torse. Et encore ce regard, plus désemparé que jamais. Cet état ne dura pourtant pas longtemps, le brun s'étant relevé à l'entrée du roux. Mais ce dernier avait tout de même eu le temps de le voir.

Le capitaine essaya de planter ses yeux dans les siens mais n'y parvint pas, le médecin détournant soigneusement le regard. Il avait honte. Honte d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse face à l'autre. Ou même d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse, tout simplement.

« -…Ca va ? » demanda le roux, un peu perdu.

C'était quoi cette question stupide ? Non, ça n'allait pas ! Law ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas dire oui, l'autre ne le croirait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas non-plus dire non, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Mais qu'il s'en aille ! Il ne demandait rien de plus qu'être seul juste quelques instants. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Connaissant pertinemment la réponse sans que le brun ne le dise, Kidd tenta une nouvelle approche.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ? » hurla presque le médecin, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

Il était sérieux ?

« -Ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta-t-il d'un air désabusé. « Tu te le demande vraiment ? Eh bien ce qui ne va pas, c'est ça ! » dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, faisant apparaitre de légères rougeurs aux joues de son colocataire. « Je te rappelle, au cas où tu aurais oublié, ce qui semble être le cas, que normalement, je suis un homme ! Un mec, un gars, peu importe le terme, mais pas une femme ! Alors oui, désolé si j'ai du mal, mais c'est comme ça ! J'en ai marre, au bout d'un moment ! Et vous tous, à me traiter comme une vraie dame… Surtout toi ! » Haussement de sourcil interrogateur. « Oui, toi ! Ne fais pas l'innocent. Comme tu peux m'énerver ! Jamais je n'aurais du te sauver ! »

Légèrement essoufflé, Law fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer ses paroles.

De son côté, Kidd le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche quelque peu ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel flot de parole, ni à un tel ressentiment ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun souffrait autant de sa situation. Il s'en voulait soudain d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui. Mais la dernière chose qu'il avait dite…

« -… Jamais tu n'aurais du me sauver ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'invité retira lentement la main de devant sa bouche et son regard se fit douloureux. Pour le cacher, il détoura de nouveau les yeux.

« -J'te l'ai dit hier, t'étais pas obligé de le faire. »

Est-ce qu'il avait halluciné ou avait-il vraiment perçu une pointe de tristesse et de regret dans sa voix ? Sans pour autant relever les yeux, le médecin reprit la parole, calmement cette fois.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

-… T'es sûr ? » demanda Kidd sur un ton qui laissait clairement penser que lui-même n'avait aucun doute quant à la réponse.

Pour le coup, Law releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« -Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Jamais je n'aurais fais une chose pareille. » dit-il.

Il semblait outré, révolté même que quelqu'un puisse penser ceci.

« -…Désolé de m'être emporté.

-T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé. Et ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je pensais pas que ça te dérangeait à ce point. Donc… pardon. »

Ses excuses semblaient lui avoir couté un effort surhumain. Et le brun lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'en dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'autorisa un timide sourire.

« -Mais t'aurais du le dire. » se renfrogna le roux. « T'aurais du en parler. Moi, j'me serais pas gêné en tout cas…

-Je n'en doute pas ! » s'exclama le plus jeune en riant légèrement.

Le rire du médecin réchauffa le cœur du capitaine, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Mais après tout il s'en fichait. C'était une sensation si agréable… Et puis maintenant au moins, les choses étaient claires ! Il n'y avait plus de problème ! Il allait veiller cependant à bien faire attention à lui.

C'est pourquoi tout le reste de la journée, il resta dans les parages et allait parfois échanger quelques mots avec l'autre. Son objectif fut finalement atteint en début de soirée. Le brun semblait avoir plutôt bien récupéré. Au moment de se coucher, il avait totalement récupéré. Une fois chacun dans son lit, la lumière éteinte, il interpela son vis-à-vis.

« -Eustass.

-Quoi ?

-…Non, rien.

-…

-Merci… » souffla-t-il si bas que l'intéressé ne l'entendit pas.

Le lendemain… Enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire. Lendemain, jour de l'an, également jour de l'incident. Mais revenons au présent.

Souviens-toi de la dernière semaine. »

Le roux se remémora rapidement ces six jours.

« -…Oui. Et ?

-Et tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

-Non.

-Bon. »

Le brun se massa les tempes, se demandant à quel point il était stupide. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre du premier coup ? Maintenant, il allait devoir dire des choses… plutôt embarrassantes.

« -…D'accord. Je vais parler clairement et avec des mots simples pour que tu comprennes. »

Bien que vexé, le plus vieux n'en dit rien, impatient de savoir ce que l'autre voulait dire. Law prit un air pédagogue.

« -Donc. Tu es d'accord que tu « m'aimes bien » comme tu dis.

-Oui.

-Et tu m'aimes bien depuis cette fameuse semaine.

-Jusque là, ça va.

-Comment « jusque là » ? Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, c'est suffisamment clair comme ça !

-…

-Ouais. Donc apparemment non, ce n'est pas clair. Bon. Et si je te dis que, comme tu m'aimes bien depuis ce moment, ne penses-tu pas que ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu aimes bien, mais moi en femme ? Et donc que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement.

-…C'est quoi ces conneries ? On s'en fou de tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de qui je suis tombé amoureux au début ? Ce qui compte, c'est qui j'aime maintenant ! »

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis simultanément, le roux piqua un fard monumental tandis que le brun afficha un sourire amusé. Gêné, le plus vieux détourna les yeux et marmonna :

« -Si tu veux pas de moi, t'as pas besoin de trouver des excuses aussi bidons…

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi. »

Kidd senti ses joues chauffer. Oh, la belle rouge ! Voilà ce que penserait quiconque le verrait en ce moment… Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci arborait un immense sourire amusé, ce qui le fit douter de la véracité de ses propos. Etait-il en train de se fiche de lui ?

« -Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je suis sérieux. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi sérieux, dit-il en prenant en effet un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-… Ah mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que c'était bien plus complexe après m'avoir sauvé. Et ça explique aussi mmmh… ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Law le fit taire de manière efficace : après tout, comment peut-on parler lorsqu'une bouche vient se poser contre la sienne ? Remarque, quitte à être à être interrompu, autant l'être de cette façon. Et il en profita en répondant à ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, encore à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, le brun sourit et lui souffla :

« -Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Ce simple baiser vaut tous les mots.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien recommencé. » répondit-il d'un ton léger en se rapprochant lentement de son compagnon.

Ce dernier fit mine de s'approcher mais recula au dernier moment avant de prendre la main de l'autre dans la sienne et de se mettre à courir après avoir précisé :

« -Viens avec moi. »

Surpris, le roux ne broncha pas et le suivit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, l'autre lui serrant la main plutôt fermement. Courant derrière lui, il peinait à tenir le rythme. Soudain, le médecin fit un brusque écart et entra dans une pièce.

Une fois le roux à l'intérieur, la plus jeune n'attendit même pas que la porte soit fermée qu'il plaqua son compagnon contre la dite porte, qui claqua violemment, et l'embrassa fougueusement, une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos.

Surpris mais pas mécontent, le plus vieux approfondit le baiser et plaça à son tour une main dans les courts cheveux de Law et l'autre sur ses hanches, rapprochant leur deux corps. Tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche caressaient les fins cheveux du médecin, ceux de sa main droite passaient doucement sous son T-shirt, effleurant à peine sa peau. Il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer, avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour…

Mais apparemment, cet incident ne l'avait pas plus marqué que cela, vu la passion avec laquelle il l'embrassait ! Sa retenue commençait même à quelque peu frustrer le plus jeune, à vrai dire. C'est pourquoi il prit lui-même l'initiative et commença à enlever son haut, bien vite aidé par son amant, qui était déjà torse-nu.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, les roux les fit chuter tout deux par terre et entreprit de l'embrasser tout le long du cou tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur ses fins muscles abdominaux. Décidément, sa peau était si douce…

Soudain, alors qu'ils comptaient… approfondir leur relation, la porte s'ouvrit sur quelques membres d'équipage qui restèrent figés quelques instants tandis que les deux tourtereaux avaient cessé toute activité et les regardait avec surprise.

« -Ha, dé… désolé ! On… On voulait pas vous déranger ! Pardon ! » déclarèrent-ils en refermant la porte.

Les amants se fixèrent, puis Law éclata de rire, tout en s'asseyant, bientôt imité par son compagnon. Une fois calmé, le brun le regarda avec une certaine tendresse, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas courant venant de lui. Kidd quant à lui, aperçu le bandage entourant la main de son ancien ennemi. Prit de remord, il se saisit de cette fine main avec précaution et fixa le bandage d'un air rêveur.

« -Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

-Si c'est ma faute. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, silencieux, puis le roux prit la parole.

« -Au fait, comment j'ai pu te sauver ?

-Ah, ça… J'ai une théorie là-dessus. Ton fruit du démon agit sur les métaux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Le corps d'un adulte est composé d'environ cinq grammes de fer, soit 0,01%. C'est peu, certes, mais suffisant pour avoir une certaine influence sur quelqu'un.

-…Pourquoi j'y ai jamais pensé ? Ca pourrait m'être utile…

-Tant que tu ne l'utilises pas sur moi… »

Le silence s'installa, le roux se demandant s'il allait oser demander ce qui le démangeait depuis tout à l'heure. Après une longue hésitation, et au risque de paraitre ridicule, il se lança.

« -Au fait, tu… tu me l'a pas dit, toi…

-Te dire quoi ?

-Que tu… Enfin, c'est vrai, y a chapeau de paille aussi, mais…

-Chapeau de paille ? Que vient-il faire là dedans ?

-Bah, toi et lui… »

Law le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, et finit par pouffer de rire.

« -Tu croyais que Luffy et moi étions ensemble ?

-…Oui, et alors ? Plein de gens le croient. Ils pensent que tu l'as sauvé pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut : je t'aime, lui dit-il en posant sa main à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon, et en posant son front contre le sien, un sourire aux lèvres.

-… J'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré. »

Le roux l'embrassa alors et essaya de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais fut bien vite stoppé par une fulgurante douleur au torse.

« -Aïe !

-C'est vrai, tu es blessé… Tu devrais prendre du repos et ne pas faire d'activité physique. Et ce pendant au moins une semaine.

-Mais… !

-Je suis médecin et je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse rouvrir ta blessure. » le coupa-t-il.

Kidd soupira.

« -Finalement, heureusement que l'autre était là, avec ses hormones féminines, parce que sinon, rien de tout ça se serait passé.

-J'aurais quand-même préféré que tout ceci se passe autrement.

-Douce amertume…

-Oui, c'est un petit peu cela. »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent. Apparemment, il faisait déjà nuit et la plupart des hommes de l'équipage dormaient déjà. Ils allèrent donc faire de même et, alors que le brun s'endormit comme une souche à côté du roux, ce dernier resta un moment à l'observer.

Il était vraiment beau, en particulier lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait ce petit air fragile, innocent… Tout bonnement adorable. Dans un élan de tendresse venant d'on ne sait où, il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait prit sa décision. Même si l'autre n'en avait pas besoin et était suffisamment fort, il le protégerait et resterait avec lui pour toujours.

_The end (plus ou moins…)_

_...Bah voilà. Ah oui, les Shadoks, vous avez reconnu? "S'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème". ...Oui, c'est vieux, je sais, mais bon =_=" xD Merci à ceux (non, sérieuseent, il y a des mecs qui lisent? je devrait plutôt dire "celles" ) qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Que serais-je sans vous? ... Bref, à un de ces jours! Dans longtemps ^^" Faut que je finisse CYHM, pour ceux qui suivent. Je m'y remets tout de suite, alors encore un peu de patience! Désolé désolé..._

_Bonne nuit tout le monde! (ouais, dodo! ~w~)_


End file.
